Stolen Paradise
by AliceTenebris
Summary: UA. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, à ramener ton corps de pute à 500 000 dollars dans mon univers de cauchemar?" Blue jeans, white Cocaine. Hermione et Drago réunis de nouveau dans un Londres sordide, pour une histoire des plus noires; larmes, sang & nicotine... Bloody Hell. Welcome to my Stolen Paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Paradise**

Chers lecteurs et autres gens pas contents du tout,

Je sais. Oui, c'est une honte. Oui, ça fait depuis le début du mois de septembre _- reposez cette pierre svp - _que je n'ai pas publié.

Et oui, en plus, j'ose entamer une nouvelle fanfiction alors que certains d'entre vous attendent la suite des autres _- non, vraiment, j'insiste, posez la -_ et oui, je suis vraiment une sale **** 'censuré désolée'.

Je plaide coupable.

.

Mais avant que vous ne me tuiez tous sur place, laissez moi vous présenter ma nouvelle UA (pas de magie dans ce monde-ci), qui raconte l'histoire d'amour impossible de deux êtres que tout sépare (gnagna), et non je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas spoilé Shakespeare, j'ai eu cette idée avant lui déjà.

.

Une fic assez sombre, un Londres pas très accueillant, des héros pas sympas du tout, un Drago plus glacial et magnifique que jamais, une Hermione sexy et diabolique, bref, que du bonheur pour vos yeux de lecteurs avides de savoir ce qu'il va arriver, dans ce Dramione pas comme les autres, puisqu'ici c'est différent! (Je m'aime.)

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir et juger, on se retrouve sur la page des Reviews.

.

Je vous luv de tout mon cœur de Fanfictionneuse,

.

Bonne lecture

&LFH

AliceT

...

Disclaimer: JK Rowling est ma seule déesse.

.

Playlist: (si vous ne connaissez pas Stolen Dance, vous avez raté votre vie, amicalement, AliceT.)

.

- Stolen Dance

- Seven Nation Army

- Paradise Circus

- Radioactive

- Everytime

- Wrecking Ball

- Warzone

(Entre autres)

.

...

**Stolen Paradise**

...

.

_Everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_._

Everytime, Britney Spears

...

_._

_Prologue:_

.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu es venue voir?

Qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ici, petite princesse de la luxure, dans ce monde qui n'est pas le tien?

Qu'est-ce que tu fous, à ramener ton corps de pute à 500 000 dollars dans mon univers de cauchemar?

Tu viens me narguer? Tu viens me voir sombrer, tu viens trinquer pour un dernier verre?

Tu peux prendre tous les airs que tu veux, moi je sais qui tu es. Tu es un monstre habillé en Chanel, un démon derrière un masque de top model.

Pars. Fous le camp!

Je ne veux plus te voir.

Disparais. Vas-t-en.

Laisse moi crever en paix.

.

T'es toujours pas partie? Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches bordel! Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus?

Tu m'as déjà tout pris.

Arrête de rentrer dans ma tête!

Sors! Dégages!

Qu'est ce que tu fous, princesse?

Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?

Qu'est ce que tu...

Non. Ne regarde pas de mon côté... Pitié ne tourne pas la tête! Je ne veux pas voir ces yeux...

Trop tard. Tu m'as vu. Je t'ai vue. Et je les vois. Eux.

Ces yeux ambre, presque orange. Comme je les déteste. Comme je te déteste.

Non ne souris pas. Je connais ce sourire.

Et je connais ces lèvres. Par cœur. Je pourrais tracer leur contour les yeux fermés... Putain...

Comme je te hais plus que tout.

_"Mais de l__a haine à l'amour__, chéri, il n'y a qu'un pas."_

Ta phrase préférée. Et qu'est ce que tu disais aussi?

Ah... Oui.

_"Les sentiments, c'est pour les faibles Drago."_

Tu devais avoir raison.

Regarde moi, je suis seul. Je pue l'alcool. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de mon dernier rail. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours et j'en suis à ma 21è clope en moins de trois heures. Je suis à moitié mort.

Mais là, on a dépassé le stade des sentiments depuis longtemps.

.

Tu t'avances vers moi. Je n'en peux plus.

Tu connais ça, toi? C'est la passion hein?

C'est ce truc, qui te brûle la bouche, les poumons, la gorge, le cœur... À moins que ce ne soit l'alcool.

Je ne sais plus.

.

Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines, sale peste, tu crois que tu peux revenir, comme ça, et me récupérer en claquant des doigts?

Tu crois peut-être que tu peux ramener ta gueule d'ange dans mon espace vital, venir me torturer avec ton sourire? Tu crois que tu me fais encore de l'effet? Tu crois que tu importes pour moi?

C'est ça hein? Tu crois peut-être que tu hantes mes nuits et pourris mes jours, que tu m'empêches de dormir et de vivre normalement?

Tu crois que mon existence entière est foutue par ta faute? Tu crois que je suis à toi corps et âme? Tu crois que je te suivrais comme un chien, au bout du monde, n'importe où, pour un seul de tes regards de pute? Tu crois que je t'appartiens? Tu crois que je peux tout oublier, tout pardonner?

.

Tu es là, à même pas trois mètres de moi... Tu souris.

Oh, bébé... Tu m'as tellement manquée.

...

Je sais, c'est un peu court... Mais c'est le prologue aussi hein... Rhoo et puis arrêtez de raler tout le temps! Laissez des reviews plutôt.

I know you loooove me

.

XOXO

.

AliceT


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 1 de Stolen Paradise, les personnages appartiennent toujours à JKR, ils n'ont pas changé d'auteur depuis le prologue!

Remarque: l'histoire se passe en 2013, donc tous les passages précédés d'une autre date sont des flash back ;)

.

Bonne lecture les zamm

.

&LFH

AliceT

...

.

_I want you _

_We can bring it on the floor _

_Never danced like this before _

_We dont talk about it _

_Dance them all _

_Feel the boogie all night long _

_Stolen paradise _

_Should have talked about it_

_._

Stolen Dance, Milky Chance

...

_Chapitre 1: don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

.

**Londres, février 2009**

.

_Pourquoi t'es triste gamine? _

_Pourquoi tu pleures?_

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?_

_Que fais tu, seule, dans les rues désertes de la sombre et inquiétante Londres?_

.

Je me suis perdue. Je me suis perdue et je ne me retrouve pas.

Je ne parle pas de mon chemin, non, ça je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire.

Je parle de ma vie.

Il y'a des moments où on préfèrerait ne jamais être né... Ces moments, chez moi, durent chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure de ma putain d'existence.

Qu'est ce que je fous ici? Bonne question. Mais pourquoi serais-je ailleurs? Je n'ai de place nulle part.

.

_Le vent souffle dans tes cheveux, attaquent tes joues et mord ton visage. _

_Tu as froid n'est-ce pas?_

_Tu voudrais rentrer chez toi... Mais quel "chez-toi"... Tu n'as nulle part où aller._

_La vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi fillette, ça se lit dans tes yeux. _

_Ils sont envoûtants tes yeux... Caramel, orange, ambre? Quelle couleur pourrait les définir?_

_Mais qu'importe au fond, puisque dans moins de trois jours, on te retrouvera sûrement morte dans une ruelle._

_Morte de faim._

_Morte de froid._

_Tuée par l'égoïsme des hommes._

_Peut-être même qu'on parlera de toi à la télévision... Tu sais, comme exemple pour un reportage sur la survie des sans-abris en hiver, ou quelque chose de ce genre. _

_C'est donc ça ta vie, pauvre petite loque humaine?_

_Crever dans un coin de rue, sous la pluie?_

_Oui. C'est comme ça qu'on finit lorsqu'on a plus d'espoir._

...

_._

**Streap Club, Londres, mai 2011**

**.**

**POV DRAGO**

**.**

- Drago! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?

Ha. Bonne question.

- Aucune idée mon vieux.

C'est la vérité. Qu'est ce que je fous dans ce putain de club, bon sang!

- C'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes... Remarque mon meilleur ami.

- Disons que j'avais envie de découvrir l'endroit où tu passes ta vie...

- Tu vas pas le regretter! S'exclame-t-il en me tendant un verre de je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi.

Je vide sa mixture d'un coup.

Je ne vais pas le regretter... De toute façon, qu'est ce que j'aurais a regretter? D'avoir sacrifié un peu de mon temps pour venir voir les putes embauchées par son oncle faire leur show sur une piste entourée de vieux pervers et de jeunes vicieux?

Je réponds:

- Ouais je vais essayer de profiter.

Énorme blague.

Remarque, ça peut pas être pire qu'une Pansy en manque.

.

Blaise me traîne au premier rang de la salle bondée. Je m'affale dans un des fauteuils.

Je le regarde disposer des lignes parfaitement égales de poudre blanche sortie comme par magie d'une de ses poches.

Au moins quelque chose de positif dans ce genre de club: on peut se faire un rail sans se faire emmerder par personne.

Je sors un billet de mon portefeuil, le roule, et aspire la ligne qui m'est destinée.

Que c'est bon...

Putain que ça fait du bien...

Les yeux mi-clôts, j'observe le métisse aspirer sa part.

Une musique s'élève, et le spectacle commence.

.

Une pétasse blonde aux gros seins entre sur scène en se déhanchant.

Et qu'est ce qu'elle compte enlever comme vêtement? Elle est déjà quasiment à poil!

Minable. Elle n'est même pas jolie.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par les effets de la cocaïne.

Je rêve que je suis loin de ce show pourri. Loin de cette société de merde. Loin de mon père, ce connard de milliardaire, loin de tout son fric... Loin de ma top-model de mère, loin de ses infidélités... Loin de cette débile de Pansy...

Ça y'est je me sens bien. Enfin.

Je plane littéralement.

.

C'est quoi ce bruit là? Mais putain pourquoi ils hurlent tous comme ça?

J'entrouvre les yeux.

La salle est en transe.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

J'interroge Blaise du regard, qui me désigne la scène du coup de menton.

C'est une fille qui les fait crier comme ça?

Je tourne la tête vers la piste.

Ok super, elle est vide.

Enfin quasiment.

Il y'a juste une barre au milieu.

Et collée à cette barre...

Un putain d'ange.

...

.

Tadaaaam!

Alors? ;)

Reviews les gens pleease

Merci de votre lecture

AliceT


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii! Tout d'abord, merci à tous les reviewers, anonymes ou non! Vous êtes tous super-géniaux!

Merci à Lily O'Daveren et sam, et encore désolée pour la taille des chapitres, j'essayerai de faire plus long !

Je poste donc un nouveau chapitre ;) c'est un peu court, je sais, mais je suis en pleine période d'exam et tout, blabla, et oui ma vie est passionnante mais ce chapitre l'est encore plus alors...

Bonne lecture!

.

Remarque: certaines paroles, certains dialogues devraient être en Bulgare, mais pour votre bonne compréhension, chers lecteurs, je laisse tout en Français. Il y aura surement quelques mots dans cette magnifique langue slave, plus tard dans l'histoire, mais ils seront accompagnés de leur traduction ;) .

.

Remarque 2: pour moi, physiquement parlant, le Drago ce cette UA se situe à mi-chemin entre Hugh Jackman, mais en blond bien sur, et Justin Timberlake avec des cheveux.

Pour Hermione, c'est une sorte de Nina Dobrev (Vampire Diaries) avec des yeux plus clairs. Et les cheveux de Vanessa Paradis.

.

Jvous laisse

AliceT

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_._

James Arthur, Impossible

.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

_Chapitre 3 : I'm just a lonely child_

.

**Malinova, banlieue de Sofia, Bulgarie, décembre 2008**

.

_Elle court, la jolie brunette. Elle court dans le froid, ses longs cheveux bruns sales emmêlés dans son dos._

_Rassure-toi, gamine, ta misérable existence touche déjà à sa fin._

_Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps._

_Et tu as à peine dix-sept ans._

.

J'ai dix-sept ans.

J'ai dix-sept ans et ma seule occupation est de survivre.

C'est devenu une habitude, d'essayer de ne pas mourir.

De ne pas céder à l'hiver, particulièrement dur cette année, qui s'est abattu sur Malinova.

Vous ne connaissez pas ça, vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'imaginez tout au plus. Et vous êtes encore à des kilomètres de la réalité.

Vous ignorez tout de Malinova, de ses décombres, de ses mendiants, de son atmosphère lugubre, glauque, de cette atmosphère qui transpire le désespoir, de cette atmosphère d'apocalypse... Et de mort, de cette atmosphère de mort. Car c'est bien ça le pire; on sait tous qu'on y passera un jour, le plus tôt sera le mieux. On a peur à Malinova; on tremble, de froid surtout, oui. Mais aussi de crainte, de cette panique grandissante devant l'ombre gigantesque qui se rapproche chaque jour un peu plus, qui se fait toujours plus menaçante.

.

Avoir de quoi manger tous les jours, fuir les chiens errants, qui pullulent dans le quartier pauvre, et ne pas se laisser ensevelir par la neige. C'est un peu les règles de survies dans ce quartier.

Mais de toute façon, qui peut bien en avoir quelque chose à foutre? C'est notre vie, c'est comme ça.

À quoi ça sert de se plaindre?

Oui, j'aurais pu naitre n'importe où, pourvu que ce soit ailleurs.

Oui, j'aurais pu avoir une grande maison, bien chauffée. De quoi manger tous les jours.

Oui, j'aurais pu appartenir à une riche famille, dans l'Europe occidentale, avoir des occupations d'adolescente de mon âge, sur la mode, les garçons, je ne sais pas quoi d'autre...

Oui, j'aurais pu. Mais ce n'est pas la cas.

.

_Pourquoi tu cours? _

_C'est la mort que tu fuis? _

_C'est pour vaincre le vent, braver le froid?_

_Mais qui es-tu, pauvre créature? _

_Qui es-tu, petite Bulgare de la banlieue la plus miséreuse de Sofia?_

_Qui es-tu, fillette perdue dans l'immensité d'une vie que tu ne devrais pas connaitre?_

_Qui es-tu, Erminea?_

_Au fond de toi, tu sais ce que tu es._

_Tu n'es rien._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

.

**Streap Club, Londres, mai 2011**

**POV DRAGO:**

"Un putain d'ange".

Un putain d'ange au milieu de son nuage de fumée.

Les machines à vaporiser s'éteignent enfin, et je peux la voir, oui.

De taille moyenne, juchée sur des talons hauts.

Un corps de rêve.

Ses courbes sont une tuerie.

Des cheveux bruns clairs, formant des boucles soyeuses autour de son visage de déesse, et sur ses épaules bronzées.

Et des yeux... Des yeux indescriptibles.

Un regard à vous couper le souffle.

En clair: la perfection à moitié nue à quelques mètres de moi seulement.

.

Elle est beaucoup trop belle pour mon propre bien.

Je renverse la tête en arrière.

C'est pas possible, c'est la coke qui me fait ça. Ou la musique alors, beaucoup trop sensuelle, prresque aphrodisiaque.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis perturbé par cette pute?

Peut-être parce que cette pute est la pute la plus sexy qui m'est été donnée à voir jusqu'ici?

Non. Il ne faut pas que je la regarde à nouveau.

Oh putain, tant pis, elle est trop bonne pour que je me prive de la mater un bon coup.

Je redresse donc la tête.

Elle est toujours là, la petite putain.

Debout, sur la scène, la barre entre ses cuisses ouvertes, main droite sur la hanche, main gauche relevée.

Dominant la salle, du haut de ses escarpins.

Triomphante, sure de son pouvoir.

Les hommes à ses pieds.

.

Et cette musique, sinueuse, qui s'infiltre dans mon esprit...

.

_Just wanna move against you_

_'ll give you my lips, maybe,_

_My soul and my body, baby_

_Take them, they're yours_

A côté de moi, Blaise sourit comme un con.

.

- Elle est pas mal, hein? Me crie-t-il à travers les exclamations du public.

Pas mal? C'est un euphémisme mon vieux.

Je hausse les épaules, blasé.

- C'est une nouvelle recrue, continue-t-il. Elle vient tout droit du Finnigan&Dean, trois rues plus loin. Tu connais?

Si je connais? C'est un des club les plus connus du quartier.

Plus réputé pour la qualité des "services de chambre" que pour la danse.

- Il est tombé bien bas de son nuage, cet ange.

La coke me fait vraiment dire n'importe quoi.

Blaise roule des yeux.

- Et elle a un nom, cette fille?

- Tu dois forcément la connaitre, on parle tout le temps d'elle en ce moment. Je pense qu'elle en a changé, mais bon. C'est Hermione Granger. Une Bulgare.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

**Voilà voilà! Alors verdict? **

**Vous avez aimé/detesté?**

**Et niveau compréhension des différents "tableaux" de leurs vies, ça va?**

**Je pense que tout le monde a compris qui était cette "gamine perdue" de Sofia ;) **

**Merci de votre lecture, à la prochaine! **

**AliceT**


End file.
